


Sing a Song of FamILY

by yalltookmyusernameideas



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Human AU, Musician Patton, Musician Roman, Other, Pat and Ro adopt the kiddos, adoption fic, kid!Deceit, kid!virgil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 02:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yalltookmyusernameideas/pseuds/yalltookmyusernameideas
Summary: Virgil's having a rough first night in his new home.





	Sing a Song of FamILY

**Author's Note:**

> Royality with adoptive kiddos Virgil and Dee (Deceit)  
Virgil - 13  
Dee - baybe (4ish)

Patton and Roman were musicians. Virgil knew this. He’d learned a lot about the couple in the year it took them to get cleared to adopt him. He still couldn’t quite believe they’d stood by him for so long.

Roman was a successful composer, writing everything from grand orchestral pieces for cinematic features to pop songs for up and coming artists. Patton was a music therapist. He worked primarily with children, but gladly took on clients of any age. The way he saw it, if he was able to help, he would.

Patton and Roman were musicians. That meant almost every interaction he’d had with them had been filled with playful melodies and soft ballads. That meant Virgil heard Patton strumming on his guitar or dinking around on the piano whenever he spent the day with them. That meant Roman would share a piece he was working on with Virgil, asking for his opinion, what he did and didn’t like about it. That meant Dee, their little toddler, would do his very best to sing along while Patton played a melody, or when a song Roman had written began to play. That meant that Virgil’s life suddenly became a lot more lively, even before he was officially their son.

And Virgil loved it! He loved how Roman genuinely valued his input. He loved how Patton helped so selflessly, using a medium he loved. He loved how they never pushed it upon him or Dee, but gladly indulged them when they wanted to be included.

He loved how they soothed him, reassured him, comforted him, and accepted him, all through their music.

So why was his first night living with them, officially their son, so hard for him? He knew Patton and Roman. He knew they were musicians. He knew that musicianship wasn't exactly a quiet career.

But as Virgil was arranging his room to his liking, every little noise caused him to jump. Was that the house settling, or was it the strum of Patton’s guitar? Were those leaves tapping on the window, or was it the highest notes of their upright piano? Was that a knock on his door, or-

“Virgil? Kiddo?”

Oh. That _was_ a knock on his door.

Virgil moved across the room, opening his door a crack. He was met with Patton’s smiling face and a curious little Dee.

Patton’s smile widened upon seeing Virgil peek out. Virgil couldn’t help but smile back. Even after a year of knowing Patton, it still amazed him that this man was always happy to see him.

“Hi, Mr. Sanders. Do you need something? Is something wrong?” Virgil questioned.

Patton’s smile softened. “Nothing’s wrong, Virgil. And you can call me Patton, I promise that’s okay.”

Virgil nodded. “Okay then, Patton.” His eyebrows knit in uneasiness. It was weird calling an adult by their first name. Virgil shook his head, hoping to rid himself of the uneasiness.

“What’s up?”

Patton looked down at Dee. “Dee, kiddo, do you wanna ask Virge what you asked me?”

Dee looked between Patton and Virgil. Despite being only four years old, the toddler was incredibly smart, and was probably doing his best to gauge the situation.

Finally, Dee decided that yes, he did want to ask Virgil whatever he had asked Patton.

“Dada plays guitar for me before bed. Do you wanna come listen too?” Dee offered.

Virgil gasped. He was touched. He thought for sure this was prime ‘Patton and Dee’ time, and Dee didn’t exactly like sharing things that were special to him. He wasn't exactly possessive, just cautious (or rather as cautious as a four year old could be).

“Yeah, Dee. I’d love that.” Virgil replied, doing his best not to get choked up.

Dee beamed, gabbing Virgil’s hand as he pulled him toward his room, Patton following behind them. They arrived and settled in to Dee’s room with Patton in The Chair and Virgil and Dee sitting on Dee’s toddler sized bed, Dee in Virgil’s lap and Virgil’s heart feeling so full, he was sure this was what family felt like.

Patton picked up his guitar and began to strum the first notes of Down in the Valley. Dee swayed a little in Virgil’s lap, humming along, and Virgil couldn’t help the smile that graced his features. Yeah, he was sure that this is what family felt like.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, your feedback is appreciated! <3


End file.
